L'arrière goût de la défaite
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Après sa défaite pour devenir professionel, Isumi ne veut toucher une seule pierre de Go. De plus, il a un autre problème...il est amoureux de Waya...IsumixWaya YAOI


**L'arrière goût de la défaite...ce n'est déplaisant !**

Du blanc, du noir, encore du blanc, encore du noir…ce mélange de couleurs continuait dans de son ballet effréné à narguer le pauvre Isumi.

Depuis sa défaite au tournoi pour devenir jouer professionnel il ne pouvait se résoudre à toucher une table de go sans penser qu'il allait indécemment perdre, quelque soit son adversaire.

Au dehors, les larmes des cerisiers ne résonnaient plus que comme un espoir sans lendemain, creusé par le chagrin et une infinie tristesse.

Doucement il ferma les yeux, goûtant l'impérieux silence de la pièce et lâcha sa pierre en déclarant d'une voix limpide :

"j'ai perdu.

Son adversaire poussa un profond soupir et répliqua :

"je n'ai même pas posé de pierre. Comment peux tu décréter concrètement une victoire dont le chemin pour y accéder n'a même pas été foulé ?

Le brun ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, écoutant le ballet de tristesse formé par les pétales rosés des arbres en fleurs.

"ça suffit, déclara Waya en se levant. Comment peux tu espérer retenter l'examen avec un tel état d'esprit ?

"je n'espère pas le retenter, coupa son camarade.

"...donc tu t'es dégonflé !

"si ça te chante……….souffla son compagnon en fixant le plafond.

"bien, répliqua l'autre excédé. Je m'en vais ! Appelle moi quand tu te rappelleras que je suis ton ami !

L'adolescent attrapa son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte. Mais après tout quel importance ? Depuis sa défaite, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Même pas les supplications de ses camarades. Lui seul s'était endigué dans ce problème et malheureusement, lui seul pourrait s'en extirper.

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, Isumi qui rentrait de son travail soupira en entendant la sonnerie et se posta devant le combiné. Avec lenteur, il s'en empara :

"allô ?

"ah enfin ! S'écria une voix à l'autre bout. Il était temps ! Ca fait trois jours que j'essaie de te joindre.

"qu'est ce que tu veux, coupa l'aîné d'un ton agressif.

"tu es libre ce soir ? Je voudrais faire une partie avec toi, demanda timidement Waya.

"non.

"c'est ton dernier mot ?

"oui.

Pour accompagner ses paroles il raccrocha violemment le téléphone et ôta sa veste, excédé. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Cela lui rappelait sa défaite au tournoi, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir face à son sourire. Comment avait il pu attraper l'étincelle de son cœur ? Même si à présent elle n'était plus sienne, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la reprendre.

Il entra dans la cuisine et se fit réchauffer un bol de râmen en écoutant sa radio hurler ses publicités grésillantes.

A chaque instant il s'attendait à voir sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, la silhouette de son cher ami se dessinant sur les formes de la rue blanchie par les cerisiers. Comme si la lumière entrait au plus profond de son cœur et lui redonnait la force de croire.

Il secoua violemment la tête, se trouvant soudain puérile d'avoir de telles pensées. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille qui rêvait de voir son prince charmant débarquer. Non, il voulait simplement avoir une présence à ses côtés, n'importe laquelle…mais si c'était « lui » cela en aurait été beaucoup mieux.

"merde ! S'écria t'il rageusement en abattant son verre sur la table.

L'ustensile explosa, coupant en de profondes entailles la main du brun. Mais la tête baissée, la mâchoire crispée, il semblait se punir lui-même de son comportement.

_Il n'est pas pour toi ! Tu ne le mérites plus ! Comme tu ne mérites plus de rejouer au go,_ pensa t'il en retenant ses larmes

Le lendemain, Waya débarqua sans prévenir dans l'appartement de son ami en souriant béatement. Isumi bondit de son canapé en voyant son camarade faire intrusion dans son salon.

"Waya ?

"viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

"quoi ?

"viens je te dis ! S'écria t'il en riant.

Il attrapa son poignet et le tira jusqu'au club de go du coin de la rue. Celui-ci était noir de monde et une grande banderole attira le regard du jeune homme.

« Concours annuel de go, élection du meilleur joueur du quartier ! »

"comment…articula le brun. Tu…

Mais son ami s'était déjà glissé entre les différents participants se dirigeant vers le stand des inscriptions pour valider la sienne et celle d'Isumi.

"qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Demanda irrité ce dernier en le rejoignant.

"et bien tu le vois bien, c'est un tournoi de go. Cela te fera du bien de repartir en compétition.

"je refuse, coupa t'il. Qui est tu pour décider de ça à ma place ? Puisque tu décides tous tout seul je m'en vais.

"non attend !

Le châtain se posta face à lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

"arrête de fuir tout le temps ! Met ton orgueil dans ta poche, juste cette fois ci !

Le brun le fixa longuement, et finit par déclarer en attrapant ses poignets pour les ôter de ses épaules :

"regarde la vérité en face Waya, je suis nul, je n'ai plus aucun talent pour le go. J'en ai assez de tout ça.

"mais, protesta ce dernier.

Il ne put ajouter de mots car déjà son compagnon sortait rapidement de la salle.

Comment résoudre un problème en lui tournant le dos ? Pour Isumi c'était clair, il avait tourné le dos au go et était bien résolu à ne jamais se retourner pour voir son échec.

Finalement, il avait tout simplement peur d'entendre les mots au ton acerbe et acide de son compagnon face à son comportement. Tous les éléments séditieux qui l'entouraient n'étaient là que par sa propre volonté.

Il était terrifié que Waya incarne son sauveur et l'extirpe de son monde dans lequel il se sentait sécurisé. Comme si le go avait toujours été son plus grand ennemi, et qu'il s'en était rendu compte au bout de vingt ans.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…soudain une voix parla dans le répondeur.

« Isumi, c'est Waya…je suis désolé pour hier. J'aimerais bien qu'on se revoie, mais si tu m'en veux je peux concevoir que ma présence t'indispose. Depuis la fin du tournoi je m'inquiète…………beaucoup pour toi….s'il te plait promet moi que même si tu as tourné le dos au go, tu ne me laissera pas tomber moi aussi. Bon salut… »

Le brun resta un long moment, les yeux grands ouverts sous la stupéfaction, se ressassant sans cesse les mots de son ami. Cela sonnait comme une déclaration…

Non, Waya ne pouvait avoir les même sentiments que lui…il serait peut être temps d'accepter sa défaite et d'avouer le vrai problème au petit châtain.

Enervé contre lui-même, il frotta son visage activement en soupirant et se leva lentement. Il se posta devant le téléphone et hésita une longue minute à le rappeler. Il se devait de lui dissiper ses doutes sur l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Même s'il lui était plus cher qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

_Bon sang ! C'est moi l'aîné, et c'est moi qui est amoureux…allez ! _

Malgré ses propres encouragements il renonça. Sil se jugeait bien trop lâche pour ne pas vouloir reprendre le go, alors comment pourrait il avouer ses sentiments à son aimé ? Et cela le ferait très certainement fuir. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes…

A cette pensée, Isumi eut la nausée. Le simple fait de renflouer de telles émotions en venait à renier son existence…S'il continuait de le fréquenter, il ne pourrait contenir tout le temps ses sentiments, et décider de l'abandonner lui aussi reviendrait à oublier qu'il a existé. Alors que faire ? Fuir ou se couvrir de l'opprobre de son choix. Peut être que cela le couvrirait à nouveau de sa gloire déchue.

Durant une longue semaine, il resta cloîtré dans son travail et son appartement, recherchant sa réponse. Le soir en fin de semaine, il passa devant le club de go, et malgré l'heure tardive il y avait du monde. Pendant un instant il hésita à rentrer, mais vaincu par la curiosité et sempiternellement attiré par ce jeu énigmatique il entra. L'agitation était due à la fin du premier tour éliminatoire.

Malgré la faible popularité du tournoi de quartier, Isumi fut très surprit de constater qu'une cinquantaine de personne y participaient. Waya y comprit.

Son cœur s'emballa à la pensée de pouvoir le revoir. Soudain, une voix chuchota dans son dos, troublant à peine le silence de la salle.

"Isumi ?

Ce dernier se retourna, et tenta de ne pas montrer sa stupéfaction et son immense joie en apercevant son interlocuteur.

"Waya…

"que fais tu ici ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eus de nouvelle de toi, je me suis inquiété, rougit il.

Le brun rougit à son tour, embarrassé à l'idée de lui exposer son problème.

"alors tu es revenu pour jouer ? Il n'est pas trop tard, tenta son cadet.

Ce dernier jeta un œil aux joueurs concentrés sur leur partie, et déclara d'un ton détaché :

"non, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je suis revenu ici.

"tu avais peut être envie de rejouer tout au fond de toi, sourit son ami.

_Où alors j'avais envie de te revoir, _pensa t'il.

"tiens ça va être ton tour, déclara Waya en regardant une table se vider de ses occupants. Va s'y !

"...non.

"pourquoi ? Tu as une peur panique quand tu touches une pierre c'est cela ?

Ses mots le foudroyèrent. Comment pouvait il lire en lui comme cela ? S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, il découvrait ses sentiments.

Il hésita un long moment, fixant d'un air décalé son cadet et finalement hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. A cet instant, son compagnon se sentit soulagé et fit un sourire à son camarade avant de le mener jusqu'à la table et annoncer sa candidature au jury.

"alors ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, n'est ce pas ? Sourit Waya en donnant une accolade à son ami alors qu'ils sortaient du club.

"en effet, répondit Isumi se sentant soudain léger.

Il releva la manche de sa chemise pour regarder l'heure et déclara.

"il est déjà onze et demie ! Ta mère va être furieuse ! Comment compte tu rentrer il n'y a plus de train à cet heure là.

Le châtain rougit et répondit en fixant le bout de ses chaussures :

"j'avais pensé dormir chez toi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Cela fit sursauter le brun qui ne laissa pas paraître son trouble mêlé d'un incontestable sentiment de victoire et d'appréhension.

"Isumi ?

"non, ça ne me dérange pas, assura t'il en esquissant un sourire.

En arrivant devant son appartement, il fit tourner nerveusement son trousseau de clé entre ses doigts et finit par ouvrir la porte.

Waya le suivit dans l'entrée et pénétra dans le salon pour découvrir le gôban de sous l'étoffe qui le recouvrait.

"tiens tu as envie de jouer ?

"il est tard, assura le châtain. Je voulais simplement voir si tu ne l'avais pas jeté…

"pourquoi je ferais cela…je ne déteste pas le go. Bon tu veux manger quelque chose ?

"avec plaisir !

Dans les minutes qui suivaient, ils dégustaient une salade et des crudités en critiquant les émissions qu'ils regardaient, affalés sur le canapé.

Vers une heure, Waya commençait à somnoler et son aîné lui proposa de prendre le lit.

"et toi ? Murmura t'il.

"le sofa sera amplement suffisant.

"mais tu es chez toi…

"justement. Allez va te coucher.

"oui, bonne nuit, souffla t'il en se levant.

Isumi l'observa s'éloigner vers sa chambre et ne sut dire par quel miracle il ne suivit pas ses pas.

_Comment je peux l'aimer…c'est un garçon ! Honte à toi_, pensa t'il pour lui-même en se crispant.

Soudain Waya réapparut à l'angle du mur en l'appelant. Ce dernier frissonna et se tourna, gêné vers lui.

"qu'y a-t-il ?

"euh…rien, rougit le châtain. Bonne nuit

Pour toute réponse il lui rendit son sourire et éteignit la télévision, tentant de ne pas penser à son aimé, nu dans ses draps.

_Arrête, tu sais bien que c'est impossible !_

Il prit soin de prendre une couverture et s'allongea, le cœur battant.

Une longue heure s'écoula et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Waya était à quelques mètres de lui, avec un peu de bonne volonté il pourrait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Avec un peu de bonne volonté…il n'en montrait plus vraiment.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour se résigner, et lentement il se leva, tous ses membres tremblant au rythme effréné des palpitations de son cœur.

Fiévreusement il progressa dans le couloir qui était devenu le corridor de ses frayeurs, et il tenta de repousser l'appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Doucement il se posta devant la porte et l'ouvrit avec mille précautions. Dans la noirceur de la pièce il entre aperçut la silhouette élancé de son ami, recouverte par les draps.

Il hésita longuement. Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi tour. Mais s'il prenait la fuite, il renierait encore ses sentiments, et cela le travaillait tant qu'il n'avait plus le choix pour une éventuelle escapade.

Waya qui somnolait sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de lui et il se retourna vivement en poussant un petit cri.

"Waya, le rassura le brun. C'est moi.

"...que…que fais tu là, balbutia t'il.

"faire quelque chose que j'aurais dût faire il y a longtemps.

"...Isumi !

Ce dernier rechercha son visage et l'attrapa entre ses mains avant de descendre sa bouche vers la sienne pour s'en emparer.

Son souffle chaud survolant sa peau, et ses lèvres brûlantes emprisonnant les siennes, Waya écarquilla les yeux, trop surprit pour réagir autrement.

Lorsque les lèvres de son aîné quittèrent sa bouche, il le dévisagea, rouge au possible.

Isumi le considéra un long moment, ses prunelles voilées par l'émotion et l'infinie tendresse qu'il ressentait, avant de déclarer :

"...je t'aime.

Le châtain le fixa, ses prunelles sombres semblant le cloîtrer sur le lit, le paralysant d'un seul regard. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues érubescentes chauffer indécemment.

"Isumi, articula t'il. Je……..

Ce dernier reprit sauvagement sa bouche et entendit des gémissements de protestations de son partenaire :

"je ne t'entends plus, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Il tira le drap, révélant le corps mince de son jeune ami qui tenta de le repousser vainement. Rapidement sa main sa faufila sous son caleçon pour répondre au désir exigeant du brun qui ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses émotions…

Alors que sa tête glissait entre ses jambes une voix lointaine l'appela.

"Isumi ! Isumi ! Hé Isumi est ce que ça va ? Questionna le châtain en voyant son compagnon s'éveiller.

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçue une silhouette floue penchée au dessus de lui, serinant son nom.

"...quoi ?

"est ce que ça va ? Tu es tombé du canapé et ta tête a durement frappé le sol.

"je………j'ai rêvé ? Murmura t'il incrédule et inquiet.

"qu'est ce que tu dis ? S'étonna son camarade. Allez viens.

Il le souleva et le posa sur le sofa en soufflant.

Waya plongea ses grands yeux dans ceux de son ami et le considéra inquiet et attendrit.

"je vais aller te chercher de l'aspirine.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait le brun réfléchit longuement. Si tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve, alors son intense effort aurait été vain ?

Ah ! Il allait devoir à nouveau se motiver pour aller lui avouer ses sentiments. Faire en sorte que son rêve soit réel. Rien qu'à l'idée de ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps chaud, frissonnant et ses gémissements, l'excitation revenait encore en lui.

Il secoua vivement la tête pour en évacuer toutes les pensées scabreuses et indécentes qui s'y entassaient.

"tiens, dit une voix dans le lointain.

Le brun tourna son visage vers l'adolescent qui lui tendait un verre remplit d'eau et de médicament. Pendant un instant il regarda les petites bulles éclater à la surface du liquide, émettant un petit bruissement frétillant.

"tu n'en veux pas ?

Isumi releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Son regard était si tendre et attentionné qu'il ne sut comment il se retint de ne pas se jeter sur lui.

"merci, souffla-t-il en effleurant ses doigts.

Le jeune homme sourit et enchanté resta en sa compagnie encore quelques heures.

Dans l'après midi, il lui proposa de venir souper avec Hikaru, avant de repartir au concourt de go.

Sur le pas de la porte, le brun le contempla se plier au rythme de son jeune âge effréné en remettant ses baskets. La courbe enchanteresse de son dos semblait le narguer, et soudain prit d'une violente impulsion l'enlaça.

Waya sursauta et déclara, contrarié :

"Isumi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

"ça suffit, murmura-t-il les yeux clos. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu te pavanes sous mon nez ainsi. Je veux te faire mien.

"arrête ! Qu'est qu'il te prend !

"Waya, je t'aime…je t'aime.

Il resserra la prise de ses bras, la situation étant arrivée à son point critique. Le cadet se dégagea avec difficultés et sortit paniqué en lui hurlant ces mots :

"imbécile !

Le brun resta un long moment en suspend, ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Son corps gesticulant paraissait encore brûler sa poitrine de sa délicieuse présence.

Soudain il posa une main sur son cœur et s'affala sur le mur en adjurant contre lui-même.

Deux longues semaines s'écoulèrent sans que Waya ne donne le moindre signe de vie. De nombreuses fois Isumi s'était rendu dans le club de go espérant l'apercevoir, mais il était clair qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans le quartier. Son geste avait certainement dû le dégoûter, le choquer que son meilleur ami agisse ainsi.

Désespéré il cacha son visage aux creux de ses mains et rentra tête basse dans son appartement. Etrangement ces deux dernières semaines, il s'était remit peu à peu au go et cela sans aucun doute grâce à l'initiative de son compagnon.

A sa simple pensée, un coup de poignard traversa sa poitrine et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

En montant la cage d'escalier, il aperçut en arrivant sur son palier que de la lumière fusait au travers le dessous de la porte.

Un instant il fut effrayé de trouver un inconnu armé en train de le cambrioler, mais se rappela promptement que la seule personne à avoir le double de ses clés était Waya.

Le cœur battant d'une nouvelle force, il pénétra vivement dans son appartement et ne put décrire sa joie en voyant l'intrus assit sur le canapé.

A son arrivée il se releva, gêné en le fixant.

Pendant un court instant le silence était le maître mot de l'ambiance tendu de la pièce.

"Isumi…je, commença le châtain les joues érubescentes. En fait je…

Le brun l'écouta, buvant ces mots maladroits qui atteignaient directement son cœur.

"en fait pour dimanche….je m'excuse. Pardon !

Il s'inclina vivement, ne sachant plus où regarder.

"Waya, articula doucement son camarade. Tu, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

"...je crois que je ce n'est pas à toi de présenter des excuses, expliqua-t-il en bafouillant. Seulement, j'ai pris peur quand tu as…

"...je.

"pardonne moi de te déranger ! S'était une mauvaise idée, je m'en vais ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

"attend ! Coupa l'aîné en lui barrant la route.

Il rencontra ses grands yeux apeurés et eut soudain très envie de l'embrasser.

"tu ne t'enfuira pas comme ça. La dernière fois…je, j'étais sincère…je suis désolé si je t'ai choqué…je peux concevoir que tu n'aimes pas les hommes…

Il finit par rougir, troublé de ses propres mots.

"non, le rassura son ami. Tu m'a simplement devancé…j'ai été si surprit que je ne n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je t'ai blessé, excuse moi.

"alors c'est vrai ? Demanda l'autre l'espoir le gonflant de mérite. Tu ne me détestes pas ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, rouge au possible et répondit dans un souffle :

"bien au contraire. Mais…

Il releva ses prunelles brillantes vers lui :

"je ne savais pas que tu avais ces sentiments pour moi ! Je pensais que tu avais vu depuis longtemps ce que je ressentais et que tu…

"Waya, souffla son partenaire en se baissant.

Son beau visage arriva au niveau du sien et il s'empara capricieusement de ses lèvres. Le doux contact les enflamma, la douceur et l'étrange hardiesse mêlant la retenue et la passion.

"Isumi, murmura-t-il affreusement gêné.

Il sentit ses mains se glisser dans son dos, pour étreindre puissamment son corps aux formes avenantes.

"attend, reprit il en sentant ses lèvres glisser le long de son cou.

"non, plus maintenant. Tu es à moi.

Il ne répondit rien, glissant d'un geste hésitant ses mains dans ses cheveux aux étranges reflets violacés. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils se glissèrent dans la chambre, propre à la promiscuité qu'ils allaient expérimenter.

"ça va trop vite, protesta Waya en le repoussant sans réelles convictions.

Son aîné ne répondit rien et bascula sur le lit, son désir étant bien trop important pour abandonner à ce stade.

Isumi glissa ses mains sous son polo, le remontant lentement pendant qu'il reprenait sa bouche. Le jeune garçon résista un court moment puis céda à la tentation. Il murmura son nom quand ses lèvres parcoururent son torse frémissant. Comme si chaque toucher se transformait en une irréversible brûlure.

Il le découvrit un long moment taquinant son désir depuis longtemps éveillé et détacha sa chemise. Waya émerveillé devant ce corps ferme, posa ses mains sur sa peau blanche et l'embrassa timidement. Soudain, alors qu'il découvrait sa poitrine, il sentit les doigts de son amant se faufiler sous son pantalon, qui tomba sur ses genoux.

Le châtain rougit intensément et son amant s'allongea sur lui en glissant une main entre ses cuisses bouillonnantes, et caressa son membre érigé.

Waya se cambra, en ressentant sa main courir sur lui, propulsant à travers tout son corps les premiers plaisirs. Ce dernier se crispa, s'agrippant contre ses épaules en gémissant.

"Isumi, Isumi….

Le feu dévora ses reins, l'emplissant d'un incontrôlable désir. Son aîné ayant bien comprit son état d'âme, glissa lentement son visage entre ses cuisses en écartant ses jambes. Sans plus d'hésitation il s'empara de sa verge, la laissant s'infiltrer entièrement dans sa bouche.

L'adolescent s'agrippa aux draps du lit, mouvant frénétiquement son bassin enflammé. L'incandescent plaisir l'envahit tout entier et il se libéra dans un soupir étouffé par ses gémissements.

Le brun sourit et avec une lenteur calculée, il prit appuie au dessus de lui en caressant son torse frémissant. Ce dernier se soulevait à la même vitesse effrénée à laquelle son cœur battait en cet instant. Dans un même mouvement, il le fit rouler sur le ventre et remonta ses hanches contre son bas ventre.

Le châtain gémit, le supplia d'arrêter, mais ses supplications de refus semblaient résonner à l'oreille de son aîné comme une invitation plaintive.

Soudain, il sentit la dureté de son plaisir forcer le passage de son corps et cambra son dos, l'accueillant en hurlant.

Leur danse sensuelle ne cessa que tard dans la nuit, à l'instant où Isumi s'écroula sur le matelas, haletant. Son amant était vidé de toutes ses forces, et gisait tel un mort, inerte sur le lit moite de leur étreinte.

Le brun sourit tendrement et caressa son visage en baisant son cou. Le cadet murmura son nom et celui-ci, caressa son dos amoureusement avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsque leur visage se sépara, le plus jeune se lova contre le torse de ami et il soupira de bonheur en lui avouant honteusement ces quelques mots :

"je t'aime Isumi………

Owari

**Isumi : quelle fin cruelle !**

**Déesse Noire : ben quoi vous finissez bien ensemble non ?**

**Waya rouge tomate : t'as pas honte de faire un lemooooooooooooonnnnnn !**

**Isumi Déesse Noire se bouchent les oreilles : la prochaine fois on te filera une sucette comme pour les gosses de ton âge !**


End file.
